


Situations

by FuzzyMonk



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Knotting, Massage, Mating Bond, Omega Fareeha, Oral Sex, Romance, alpha angela, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:46:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18979885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FuzzyMonk/pseuds/FuzzyMonk
Summary: Fareeha's suppressants fail her during a mission. Thankfully, Angela is there to intervene.LISTEN ITS SMUT WITH A LOT OF BUILDUP OK. But Alpha Angela is sexy af and you gonna enjoy it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There's a teensy bit of predation in the middle but it doesn't go anywhere at all. All consensual up in here.

Most of the time, Fareeha thought the wings and halo were a bit much. Angela had explained it multiple times. It was more than armor. She was a figurehead, an international symbol of peace, the list went on. Fareeha understood that, and respected the heavy cross Angela had to bear. Still, it didn’t mean she couldn’t tease her from time to time, flicking her finger across the halo and forcing Angela to straighten it.

Some days, however, Fareeha could really appreciate the attire. Like today, where she leaned against the lockers of the drop ship and watched Angela dress. Her kevlar pants were skin tight to allow for extra mobility. And Angela had wide hips. Fareeha swallowed in her dry mouth as she watched Angela sway her hips, working the material over her thick thighs. All muscle, of course. The woman planked in mid air as she flew to her teammates and frequently carried them, with one hand, to safety. Her muscles rivaled Fareeha’s own.

The pants finally slid over her hips and Fareeha admired the defined lines of muscle beneath it, the rounded curve of her ass. If Angela turned, Fareeha was certain she’d see the swells of her abs as well. They were Fareeha’s favorite. Mostly because of they way they flexed when they made love. Angela over top of her, stomach knotting with each glorious thrust.

Fareeha swallowed again. Angela’s head snapped to the side, one eye seeking her out. Her chest rose with one long breath, and her lover turned. She hadn’t pulled the rest of her suit up, and it hung off of her hips. Her sports bra compressed what it could, but those abs were just as Fareeha assumed. Relaxed now, but still defined as Angela strode over.

“Fareeha?”

Fareeha thought she answered, but she didn’t hear anything, and Angela’s brow furrowed. She reached up and touched her cheek. Angela’s hands were always a bit cold, but today they felt icy against her skin. Angela clicked her tongue.

“Fareeha.” Much more stern this time. Fareeha’s eyes snapped down to her alpha’s call.

“Hmm?”

“I can smell you.”

Fareeha blinked. Could she? Fareeha could only every smell Angela during their private moments. Her alpha kept everything biological in rigorous check. One of the many reasons Fareeha loved her.

Blonde hair danced in front of her eyes, breaking her from her thoughts. Angela was shaking her head. “You should sit out of the mission.”

That woke her up. Fareeha snapped to attention. “What? That’s not necessary. I’m fine.”

Angela looked up at her with one incredulous brow raised. The hand still pressed to her cheek began to stroke her heated skin. “Besides,” Fareeha answered, clearing her throat, “I’m on suppressants. It won’t get too bad.”

“They’re not foolproof. If it were to hit you out there--

“It won’t, babe.” Fareeha bent her knees to bring them closer to eye level. “I promise.”

Angela let out a dry laugh. “Don’t make promises you can’t keep.” She sighed and took Fareeha’s chin, pulling her in for a quick kiss. “I don’t want you to go.”

She could understand Angela’s concern. But Fareeha was a soldier first. And many other things before she was an omega. She couldn’t risk leaving her team shorthanded. Especially with Angela going as well. They weren’t bonded yet, but they may as well have been, with their loyalty to each other.

Fareeha had asked Angela a few months ago, about bonding. She knew what she wanted in a mate, a partner, a lover. Angela was all of those things. They had plans to go on vacation in the summer, to make a honeymoon of sorts of it when the war died down.  

The war they were fighting in this very moment. Fareeha couldn’t not go.

“Is that an order?”

Lips twitched, forcing back the snarl. Fareeha knew she’d touched a nerve, but she needed to drive the point home. Despite being an alpha, Angela hated taking agency away from anyone, especially her lover.

“You know it’s not,” she said, breath so warm and sweet on Fareeha’s lips she almost stole another kiss. “But it shouldn’t have to be for you to listen.”

“I’m going.”

Angela nodded, bringing her other hand up to grip Fareeha’s face. She brought them close, eyes deep and intense.

“ _Be careful_. Do you understand me?”

Now _that_ was an order. It took all of Fareeha’s willpower not to whimper at the tone and submit right there. She nodded, and Angela returned it. The fear faded from her eyes and was replaced with an assuredness that could never be learned.

“I’ll keep you safe.”

The words sent a flood of warmth through Fareeha. She always did keep her safe. And Fareeha did the same for her. She only hoped she wouldn’t have to put Angela in the position. Closing her eyes and kissing Angela one last time, she prayed her suppressants would hold.

* * *

 

So far, so good. With Fareeha in the air, she wasn’t tempted by any scents on the ground. She spent most of her time scouting, keeping an eye out for flankers and sniping, occasionally knocking back forces that got too close.

With Fareeha relatively out of danger, Angela spent most of her time on the ground. Streaks of gold flashed in Fareeha’s peripheral as she flew to those in need. Fareeha loved seeing those streaks. It meant Angela was safe. They were nearly at their drop point. Mission looked to be a success. And Fareeha allowed her mind to wander. She thought of going home and letting Angela take her to their room. She thought of those abs and Angela over top of her, behind her, inside of her.

Distracted, she failed to notice the sniper.

The bullet caught the side of her helmet. Fareeha felt the impact, but not much else, losing consciousness just long enough to fall to the ground. The collision woke her, armor taking the brunt of the fall. She sat up, blinking and trying to will her vision to focus, when two soldiers came into view.

They were alphas. Fareeha could smell them before they neared. Judging by the change of their gait, they could smell her too. They picked up the pace, jogging over to her. Despite the helmets covering their faces, Fareeha swore she could feel them smirking. Her training spotted multiple weaknesses in their approach. Weaknesses she could easily exploit.

But her heat had come. It overpowered the suppressants and her mind, body aching for the touch of an alpha. And there were two right in front of her. She didn’t want them, knew that somewhere in the back of her clouded mind. But she didn’t know if she’d be able to stop them. Especially with the amount of pheromones they were producing in an attempt to outdo each other. It was all she could do to rise to her knees, muffling her whimpers as best as she could.

“Wouldn’t have picked her for an omega,” one of them mumbled.

The other nodded, stowing his weapon. “We should get her back to base.”

“Private vehicle?”

“Most definitely.”

They laughed. Fareeha tried to stand.

“Hey! On your knees, omega.”

Her body gave in, legs crumpling. Fareeha grunted, muscles straining to fight. But it was so difficult to think with the two alphas around her. And it was all too easy to obey. Nothing rang clearer in her mind than the command of an alpha, and she clung to that meager consciousness.

One of them came forward and jerked her helmet off. Fareeha’s hot face cooled in the breeze, but not near enough.

“Damn! Smell that? She’s fucked.”

“In more ways than one.”

Just the word made Fareeha moan. Fucked. Yes. Her body practically vibrated with need inside of her suit. She could see the indents in the crotches of the soldiers. They wanted it, too. And she wanted it, but not from them. Still, she knew that she would not be able to disobey, not be able to resist. Not with the two of them. And this was the strongest heat she’d had in years.

“I shot her. I go first.”

The two growled at each other, pheromones pumping. Fareeha’s eyes rolled back in her head, neck tilted back in submission. She didn’t hear who won their little argument, but one of the soldiers stepped forward again.

Gold streaks flashed across Fareeha’s eyes. She heard a body hit the ground. And she smelled Angela. Confronted with two opposing alphas, Angela was pumping out pheromones just as much as they were. But hers was much more potent. It overpowered the other’s, filling Fareeha’s senses and somewhere in the back of her mind, she was comforted, safe.

This time, she did not suppress her moan. She forced herself to look and saw Angela standing in front of her, staff braced behind her back in a defensive position. One of the soldiers lay on the ground, trying to get back up. The other stood dumbfounded for a second before reaching for his gun.

Angela was quicker, aiming her own gun between his eyes. Fareeha saw her bicep straining with barely contained fury and whimpered. Angela spared her a sidelong glance, lifting one finger off of her staff to point at Fareeha.

“Don’t move. I’ve got you.”

A command she willingly obeyed. The other soldier scrambled to his feet, growling. “Wouldn’t have pegged her for an alpha either,” he managed.

“Doesn’t matter. The omega’s ours.”

Were heads clearer, the soldiers would have realized this was a lost battle. But an omega in heat was a powerful thing, and all they could think about was taking her, claiming her, breeding her.

“She’s mine,” Angela growled, low and deep in her chest. Fareeha shivered at the sound, the possession, and gave a coo of approval.

A shot rang out. A body fell. Fareeha didn’t see it, but one of them must have made a move. She looked just in time to see the blood start to pool. Angela had her gun aimed at the other. She radiated fury, dominance, possession, power. All of the things Fareeha needed, clung to.

“Mine,” Angela repeated, the growl pervasive in her chest.

“Yours,” Fareeha answered, still obeying the command not to move. She saw Angela’s back flex at the comment, but she kept her eyes trained on the remaining alpha.

The soldier growled back, but it was weaker. Knowing he was beaten, he began to back track. Angela watched him, letting him go until he disappeared from sight. Fareeha watched Angela’s shoulders sink, holstering her pistol. She turned and dropped to one knee in front of Fareeha.

Fareeha lunged for her. Ever prepared, Angela anticipated the kiss, catching Fareeha and holding her firm. Where Fareeha was sloppy and desperate, Angela was far more controlled, setting the pace of their kiss with her tongue, which soon had Fareeha melting. She caught scent of Angela again, calming and dominant. When Angela pulled away, the grip on her biceps told Fareeha not to chase. Angela’s scent was a welcoming one, one that she was familiar with. Even in the throes of her heat, the familiarity helped her regain some of her focus.

“You...you…” Angela blinked back tears. Fareeha didn’t know if it was sadness or anger but she dipped her head, submitting. Angela couldn’t finish the words, but Fareeha knew them well enough. She put everyone at risk. She put herself in immense danger. If Angela hadn’t been there…Fareeha didn’t want to think about it.

She moved one step forward on her knees, asking. Angela did not respond, so she moved another, walking on her knees towards her alpha. She dipped her head and kissed the underside of her jaw, whimpering.

Her scent was strongest here. It made Fareeha’s body ache again, core throbbing with need. Though her apology was sincere, it didn’t stop her hand from sliding up Angela’s thigh to feel her reaction. Even through the compression kevlar, Angela was clearly affected. A gloved hand grabbed her wrist. It pulled her hand away, grip firm. Angela pulled away, grabbing Fareeha’s chin with the other hand.

“Focus, Fareeha,” she half-snarled.

Fareeha blinked. Angela’s tone was still very much angry, and the command sent a rush between her legs. But it was a command, so she obeyed. Around her, Angela’s scent began to fade. Not entirely--the woman wasn’t godly enough to entirely suppress her biology. But enough to help Fareeha regain some of her thoughts. She dipped her head again, submitting.

“I’m sorry. You were right. I’m so sorry.”

Silence followed. It wasn’t good enough. Her alpha was displeased. She had to make it better. But she knew Angela. She also had to make it real. She couldn’t just say what Angela wanted to hear. She had to mean it. Thankfully, that was easy to do.

“I put myself in danger, you, the squad. I almost got...into a situation I couldn’t get out of. I made you be something you hate to be to protect me. Used it against you to convince you to let me go. I made you fear for my safety. I’m sorry, babe.”

A cold hand touched her heated cheek. She heard Angela sigh. Then she felt her lips, gentle and sweet against her own. Her body surged at that, wanted her to leap and attack and feel more. But Fareeha kept her hands fisted at her side, trembling, and let Angela set the pace again.

“I love you,” Angela said as she pulled away. “I’m sorry I...behaved that way. I was so scared that they would--

“You have nothing to apologize for. I am yours.”

Angela smiled softly, pleased, and Fareeha felt herself purring at the sight. “And I’m yours.” She paused to take in the sight of Fareeha’s trembling form and clicked her tongue.

“You’re doing so well. Let’s get you back home and taken care of.”

The words, really, were anything but sexy. But Fareeha knew what meaning they held, and she felt her already weak resolve breaking. She nodded, breathing hard, and took Angela’s hand in a firm hold.

“I’ve found her,” Angela spoke into the comms. “Heading back to evac. Initiate omega protocols.”

Fareeha blushed at that. Now everyone would know. Despite everyone having gone through it at some point, it was mortifying. She supposed she deserved that, as well as the long trip back to base.

When they arrived at evac, Fareeha found everyone waiting outside the ship. Fareeha couldn’t meet their eyes, but noticed they all had some sort of clear ointment under their nose. Something for her scent. Angela grabbed some as well, though she turned and put it under Fareeha’s nose.

“It’ll help for the trip,” she whispered.

Fareeha remembered. Hana had once gone into heat on a mission before they began dating. Fareeha had watched Angela apply the ointment then, though it had likely been a formality. Angela and Angela alone decided what affected her. Despite having some ointment of her own, Hana struggled the entire flight home. Fareeha remembered the young girl squirming in her seat, trying to control herself. The other alphas did their best to ignore her, crossing their legs and making idle conversation.

Angela had been the one to provide her with relief. She’d stood and made her way over to Hana, entirely unafraid. Fareeha remembered the steely look in her eyes, daring any alpha to challenge her, as she was most definitely not following omega protocols. They didn’t, and she sat down next to Hana. The omega whimpered at her closeness, curling into herself. But Angela had simply crossed her own legs and pulled Hana close. She guided her head to her neck and allowed Hana to rest there, breathing in her scent for the rest of the trip.

Hana leaned on her for the rest of the flight, breathing in that strong alpha scent and letting it distract her, calm her and make her feel safe. Fareeha had never seen anything like it. Neither had the rest of the squad, judging by their shocked glances. They’d never seen it, because it was near impossible for an alpha to resist an unmated omega in heat. No one else would dare take the risk. But for Angela, there was no risk.

Occasionally, Hana would press her lips to Angela’s neck, little kitten licks to get more. Angela’s only response to be to reach up and pat her cheek, hushing her soft mewls and calming her down again. It was the first time Fareeha felt jealous. The first time she’d wished to be in Hana’s position and taste Angela’s skin. She asked the alpha out the very next day. It was the best thing she ever did.

The ointment smelled of cloves, so strong that Fareeha winced. But she knew that it was necessary. Once applied, Angela took her hand and led them into the ship. She went to the very back and sat them both down. Fareeha could have laughed when Angela repeated the very same action to her that she did with Hana, pulling her down to her neck.

Free to do so, Fareeha pressed a kiss to the soft column, even dared skim her teeth across it. Angela jolted slightly and her hand tightened on Fareeha’s thigh. A warning. Fareeha thought to do it again, tempted by the idea of Angela taking her in the back of the ship. But the others piled in and their scents filled the combined area. They were dulled by the cloves, but still made her head swim. She whimpered and buried her head in Angela’s neck again. She felt Angela’s lips on top of her head.

“You’re doing so well, love. Just a short ride. I promise I’ll make it better.”

Fareeha whimpered again. She wanted it so badly. Angela’s words swam smoothly through her mind, replaying and allowing her imagination to run wild. Her hips rocked against nothing, hand sliding up Angela’s thigh again. Angela allowed it, until she dared too close to her crotch. She caught Fareeha’s hand and laced their fingers, locking her hand down on her thigh. Fareeha whimpered and mewled in want but Angela held firm. And that control was even more enticing than if Angela had commanded her to stop.

The ride felt like hours. Once the ship landed, everyone else had to get off before Fareeha, and even that felt like another hour. Finally, Angela stood, leading Fareeha off the ship and into the barracks. Fareeha, dizzy from her heat, was glad to be led, and let Angela guide her all the way to the armory. She didn’t realize she’d been constantly whimpering until Angela turned and gave her a kiss so quick she couldn’t return it.

“Hush. No one else needs to hear you. We’re almost there.”

Fareeha swallowed, nodding dumbly to the back of Angela’s head. The armory was, of course, empty. Fareeha watched Angela shirk out of her armor, letting it pile to the floor. Normally she was meticulous with it, buffing each piece before setting it back on the rack. Clearly, her heat was having an impact on her too. She kept her skin tight kevlar suit on and threw a t-shirt over it, turning to Fareeha and doing the same. Fareeha tried to help but her hands were clumsy. They were far less clumsy when they reached out and smoothed over Angela’s body. Angela allowed it, keeping the omega distracted until she was just in her kevlar suit. Angela didn’t bother with the t-shirt for her and Fareeha certainly didn’t care, letting herself get dragged once more to their rooms.

No sooner had the door shut behind them when Fareeha found herself flung on the bed. She just barely caught herself, panting, when she felt Angela’s scent fill the room. Safe behind a locked door with the woman she loved, Angela could finally let herself go. She stood, gasping, cheeks flushed and pupils blown and stared Fareeha down with a look that kept her pinned to the bed.

“Unzip me,” she commanded, turning and flinging the t-shirt off.

Fareeha nearly flew from the bed, sliding the zipper down to reveal the soft cream color of Angela’s back. The zipper reached the base of her spine. Fareeha leaned in to press her lips to the muscled back, but Angela turned before she could. She turned Fareeha and walked her towards the bed, leaning her over it on her stomach, her knees on the floor.

Her own zipper came undone, heated body exposed to the cooler air. Angela kept her pinned to the bed with her hips as she worked the suit off of her upper body. Though still compressed, Fareeha could feel the hot bulge that pressed against her ass and she ground against it as best as she could. Angela groaned by her ear, and Fareeha felt her breasts against her back, teeth on her shoulder. They sunk in, pinning Fareeha to the bed as her hands worked the suit down past her thighs.

“Don’t move.”

The weight lifted. Fareha moaned at the loss of her lover’s heat but obeyed. Angela was gone only a moment to slip out of her suit. Then she put her hands on Fareeha’s hips and lifted, encouraging her to crawl up on the bed. She felt Angela’s fingers boring into her skin, likely leaving marks. Beneath that firm grip was a waiver. An unsteady thread, the last remnants of Angela’s control, threatening to break. Fareeha couldn’t blame her. She’d lasted hours swimming in Fareeha’s pheromones. And she wanted her to lose control. But first and foremost, she wanted to reward her.

As soon as she was on the bed she turned around. Angela had already climbed up behind her and was sitting back on her knees. She was naked, body splotched pink and peppered with sweat. Her abs were engaged, heaving with hard breaths, nipples peaked. Somewhere in her dizzying undress she’d removed her ponytail, and the golden waves hung to one side. Her cock stood completely upright, glazing her stomach in precum. A small knot had already formed. She was spectacular, and Fareeha’s body ached for her. Angela’s glazed eyes blinked in surprise, but Fareeha didn’t leave her in suspense for long.

She crawled over and took Angela in her palm, pulling the flared head down and wrapping her lips around it. They were both far past the point of foreplay, and she wasted no time in easing Angela into her mouth.

Angela’s head fell back, a soft swear and a sigh escaping her lips as Fareeha sucked hard and moaned at her taste. She gripped Angela’s thighs, feeling them tighten and release beneath her palms. One of Angela’s hands fell into her hair, nails raking gently through her scalp as she liked. Fareeha tried to swallow around her, breathing through her nose to take more in.

Once she got used to it, Fareeha grabbed Angela’s hand and began to move it against her. Angela took the hint quickly, thrusting in and out of Fareeha’s mouth. Her cock pulsed against her tongue, knot brushing against her lips. Fareeha slid her hands up and down Angela’s stomach as she sucked, toying with her nipples.

Her hips startled, and the pace increased. Angela managed to stutter out Fareeha’s name, but Fareeha didn’t care to heed the warning. She moved with Angela, resigning her breath to get her lover as deep as possible. Angela’s nails tightened on her scalp, moans scattered and breathless. She managed Fareeha’s name one final time before she came.

Fareeha felt it hit the back of her throat. A near continuous stream, hot and thick. She moaned, pulling back just a little to let it collect in her mouth before swallowing it down. Most of it, anyway. Despite her best efforts, some of it escaped her lips, falling in rivulets down her chin. When Angela was finally spent, she gently pulled herself out, still hard, though the knot had lessened. Her thumb skimmed across Fareeha’s chin, collecting the excess, before she leaned down and kissed her again.

It was hungry and dominant. Angela bit down on Fareeha’s bottom lip and sucked it into her mouth. Fareeha moaned, letting Angela’s nails and teeth dig into her skin. Her body thrummed with need, her core aching with emptiness. She could feel the same intensity from Angela. They needed each other now, and neither of them would waste another moment. Especially Fareeha, who still feel that Angela had not been rewarded enough for her efforts today.

Angela gripped her hip, made to turn her on her back, but Fareeha resisted. She heard Angela growl, upset at being tried, though the alpha tried to swallow it back. Fareeha shuddered at the sound but turned around, sticking her ass in the air. She leaned forward on her elbows and looked back at Angela with pleading eyes.

“Please?” she asked, her own voice husky with desire. “I need you like this.”

“Need me how?”

Fareeha swallowed, leaning back to try and pull Angela closer. “I need you rough.”

Normally, Angela would ask if she was sure. Today, her alpha could wait no longer, especially with her omega presented and begging. She gripped Fareeha’s hips and pulled back against her, letting her tip glide through her soaking folds. Her head caught the entrance and Angela pushed forward, half of her cock sliding inside easily.

Fareeha cried out at the stretch and it ebbed into a moan as her body accepted Angela and sucked her further in. She leaned over Fareeha, growling and nipping at her shoulder as she pushed the rest inside until they were flush together.

Angela slid her hands down Fareeha’s biceps and encircled him. She used use them as her support, keeping Fareeha locked into position, and began to move. A few slow thrusts, just to make sure. But when Fareeha began to rock against her she picked up the pace. Fareeha cried out every time Angela bottomed out inside of her, but she moved so fast that it became one long cry.

A nose pressed against her neck, smelling her scent and growling. Angela lapped at the sweat on her skin, a low growl in her throat as she proceeded to rut.

“Mine,” she growled into her ear.

Fareeha moaned at that, coming for the first time. She turned her head to expose more of her neck, and nodded. “Yes, yes, yours,” she repeated over and over as the waves swept through her.

On a particularly harsh thrust, Fareeha’s knees gave out. She fell forward, Angela with her, and let her body go lax as she was pounded into the mattress. Another bite to her back, a frustrated growl. Fareeha echoed it. Angela couldn’t get as deeply as she liked in this position. And Fareeha missed the full feeling.

She didn’t miss it for long. Angela sat back up on her knees, pulling Fareeha with her as if she weighed nothing. She kept pulling until Fareeha was on her knees too, back pressed to Angela’s front. Fareeha spread her legs wider, lowering herself so Angela had the advantage. And Angela took the advantage in one rough thrust, bottoming out inside Fareeha again. They groaned in unison before Angela began to run again, her cock slamming in and out of Fareeha at a blistering pace.

She felt herself being lifted with each thrust, body sliding against Angela’s sweat-soaked front. Angela grabbed at her throat, turned Fareeha’s head, and kissed her, swallowing her staccato breaths. Her other hand slid down to her clit, rubbing in quick, harsh flicks, and Fareeha came again. She cried Angela’s name into her mouth. The hand around her neck slid down, nails raking a line of five down her stomach before resting at her hip. They both felt the knot form, and before Fareeha could even beg for it, Angela put a hand on her back and pushed her back down. She fell forward, staying on her knees, and met Angela in a slow grind.

Every time they did this, Fareeha wondered if she’d be able to take it. Angela’s knot had already swollen to a healthy size, and her muscles resisted the stretch. She heard her lover growl, frustrated, and felt Angela drape herself over her back. Lips at her ear, breath hot and heavy.

“Take it, love,” she husked into Fareeha’s ear, the command rocking her to the bone.

Fareeha whimpered in agreement, nodding as she ground harder. “Take me, take me,” she repeated, losing herself to the instincts of her heat. “Please, alpha, I need it. I need you. Make me yours.”

It was almost inside. Her body burned, ached, screamed, pleasure and pain rolling over her and threatening to drown her. She could feel Angela’s frustration at having to work so hard, tried to make clear her thoughts enough to focus on _why_ so that she could fix it.

Then she felt teeth on her neck. They bit, hard, broke the skin. Fareeha’s legs gave again, a strangled cry escaping her throat as the knot slid inside and they fell onto the bed.

Angela kept her hold on Fareeha’s neck, a pervasive growl as she sucked the new bonding mark to a bright purple shade. Her hips rocked as much as they could now that they were tied, and soon Fareeha felt a hot warmth spilling inside of her.

Over and over, her filling her more than she thought possible. If she could reach between her and the mattress, she was certain she’d feel her stomach swelling. And with it, her mind began to clear, the heat sated for this brief moment.

She panted, spreading her legs a bit wider, and felt Angela slowly raise onto her arms.

“Fuck,” she gasped as she pulled away. Fareeha turned her head and watched Angela lick a small stain of blood from her lips. “Fuck, I’m...I’m sorry, Fareeha.”

“For what?”

“I..for,” fingertips brushed against her new mark. It was sore, but seemed soothed by Angela’s touch. “We were supposed to wait until our vacation.”

Fareeha chuckled. “You know,” she said, waiting until Angela leaned down and met her eyes, “I’m really glad you did.”

“Really?”

“Really. I think after today...I think it was something we both needed.” Fareeha smirked, leaning forward to kiss Angela on the chin. “My alpha, always knowing what her omega needs.”

Angela rolled her eyes. She hated the archaic bullshit, and Fareeha loved teasing her for it. “Also, it’s really sexy when you swear.”

She was rewarded with a slight thrust and another burst of come inside of her. Fareeha hummed at the feeling, clenching around the knot to try and milk out more. Angela took a shaky breath over top of her.

“Do you want to return it?” she asked between kisses to Fareeha’s ear.

“Of course I do. But let’s see if _I_ can wait until vacation.”

Angela chuckled over top her. She slid her arms flat beneath Fareeha and rested herself on her back, holding her close.

“You know I’m yours, right?” Angela mumbled against Fareeha’s warm skin. “Just as much you are mine?”

She did know. But the words were always welcome. Fareeha hummed again and lifted her head. Angela took the hint and kissed her.

 


	2. Chapter 2

“You’re absolutely certain it’s not a hurricane?” Fareeha asked as she stared outside. Their expensive beachfront view was shadowed in dark clouds. Black waves crashed violently against the gray shore as torrents of rain slapped against their balcony window. It had been like this for three days. Since they arrived to their luxurious vacation spot. Fareeha’s surfboard stood untouched in the corner. She tried very hard not to pout.

Behind her, she heard the sound of the television switching channels, and a soft sigh from her lover. “They say it’s just a heavy storm.”

“What do you even do in a hurricane?”

Angela chuckled. “I don’t know. Swim? I usually arrive after they’ve passed.”

“No doubt you’ve looked up the nearest hospital, ready to lend a hand should one pass.”

“Like you haven’t?”

Thunder cracked above, followed by a splice of lightning. Fareeha furrowed her brow at the horizon. Now she felt especially dumb at having changed--standing there and watching the storm in nothing but her bikini and a t-shirt. She was like a six foot tall child, but she had a right to be upset.

Absently, her hand lifted to trace the bonding mark on her neck. It had taken them both by surprise, but she didn’t regret it in the slightest. In fact, she wanted to give Angela a bonding mark of her own. But she had wanted it to be perfect. 

Sun, surf, lots of slow sunscreen application, drinks, clubbing. She’d envisioned it all in her mind on the flight over. Now, as the days passed, so did it seem, were her opportunities. The creaking of the sheets alerted her to Angela’s movements, but she stayed staring until she felt arms around her waist.

Lips pressed against her bond mark and made her smile, leaning back into Angela’s front. 

“I know you’re upset,” Angela said between sweet kisses up her neck. “What can I do to make it better?”

Fareeha’s heart fluttered at the words. Angela was such a patient, giving person. If she could, she would stop the storm on Fareeha’s behalf. She turned her head and met Angela’s lips in a brief kiss. 

“Just keep being you.”

A dubious laugh echoed in her ear, and Fareeha couldn’t help but smile again. The hands at her waist cupped her hips in a firm grip before sliding up her sides. They traced the outsides of her breasts before reaching behind to her shoulders. Angela clicked her tongue at what she found. 

“God, you’re tense.”

“Am I?” Fareeha’s question finished on a hiss as Angela dug her thumb into a knot. 

“No wonder you’re pouty.”

“Hey,” Fareeha said, turning in Angela’s arms. She frowned down at those amused blue eyes. “I’m not pouty.”

“No?” Angela asked, stepping closer and pressing a kiss to the frown at the corner of her mouth. “Then what’s this?” She moved back and pressed a finger to the wrinkle between Fareeha’s eyebrows. “And that?”

“Anger. Raw fury.”

Angela’s mouth strained against a smile. “Oh, really?”

“Absolutely. I’m furious and terrifyingly intimidating.”

“Fareeha?”

“Hmm?”

“Take off your shirt and hop on the bed.”

All jest faded at the words. Fareeha blinked at the sudden shift in their conversation, but Angela’s eyes were still shining. Even as she stood on her toes again and caught Fareeha in a slow kiss. Fareeha melted into the touch, back bending to allow Angela off of her toes. Hands encircled her waist as lips parted, taking their time against each other. 

Thunder cracked again but Fareeha didn’t hear it. Her surfboard lay forgotten. She could only hear the sounds of Angela’s hands against her clothes and the faint parting of their lips. Angela reached a hand up and pressed it against Fareeha’s cheek as she pulled away. She exhaled slowly, thumb running across Fareeha’s heated skin. 

“A massage, yeah? To melt the stress away.”

“Oh, I’m thoroughly melted,” Fareeha said, grinning when she got what she wanted: a smile and an eye roll. “But I won’t say no to one.”

With a final squeeze to Angela’s hips, Fareeha stepped away, throwing her shirt off and over her shoulder as she climbed on the bed. Angela followed her, but continued on to the bathroom, where Fareeha heard her rifling through something. She laid down on her stomach, arms crossed to rest her head, and listed to the sound of Angela returning.

“No oil,” she said, and she didn’t sound all that surprised. “Lotion will have to do.”

A small item plopped beside Fareeha on the bed, likely the lotion. A few seconds later, the bed dipped as Angela climbed on as well. She straddled Fareeha’s ass, sitting down and giving a slight wiggle. 

“Is this okay?”

Upon Fareeha’s nodding she reached out and undid the tie to her bikini, letting the strings fall to the side. Then she applied the lotion to her hands and began to work. She started with Fareeha’s shoulders, slow and wide circles to find points of tension. Fareeha groaned at the feeling, body sinking into the mattress. Angela dug the heel of her hand into her shoulder, and stinging burn was welcome as the muscle relaxed. Fareeha truly hadn’t realized how tense she was, but she more than welcomed the relief as Angela took her time roving over her back.

Occasionally, her hands would slide lower, thumbs dipping into the valley of her spine and running back up before resuming their duties. Between her sighs and moans, Fareeha could sometimes make out little coos of content from Angela as well. Her muscles flexed beneath dexterous hands, giving Angela a show of her own as she worked. 

Angela loved her back. She loved the way her hands slid over the well earned muscle, how the shadows fell along her spine, how it expanded with each of Fareeha’s breaths. She loved the warmth beneath her palms and Fareeha’s soft skin. And Fareeha loved her hands. She loved Angela’s long fingers, her steady grips and precise movements. Angela knew exactly how to set each of her nerves alight. 

After what felt like hours, lips pressed against Fareeha’s ear. “Does that feel better?”

Fareeha had nearly dozed into a comfortable nap. But Angela’s breath hit the shell of her ear just right, sending a pleasant pulse through her body. She hummed and turned her head, eyes too lazy to open.

“Amazing. Thank you.”

Angela kissed her in her blindness, pulling away before she could return it. “My pleasure.”

“How can I repay you?” Fareeha asked, watching as Angela climbed off of the bed. Her hands glistened from the lotion and Fareeha automatically held her hand out. Angela slapped it and held tight, pulling away slowly to let Fareeha take the excess, repeating the motion with her other hand. 

“I’m sure you’ll think of something.”

Fareeha sat up slowly, arching her back and relishing at the extra movement, the languidity of her muscles. She’d forgotten about her bikini top until she felt the straps brush against her ribs. She opened her eyes with the intent of retying it, only to pause when she saw Angela.

Standing beside the bed, Angela gazed openly at her chest. Her breasts were full, dark nipples peaked in the chill of the air. They teased in between the fabric of the bikini top, which swayed with Fareeha’s movements. 

“Like what you see?” Fareeha teased, circling a finger around her nipple to stiffen the bud even more. Angela exhaled at the sight and nodded. She looked beautiful, standing there overwhelmed like that, taking in the sight of what was hers. And Fareeha was hers. The bond mark on her neck seemed to hum in approval at that thought. 

Angela looked quite cute in her tunic and shorts, but Fareeha was more focused on the little office chair behind her. She rose from the bed slowly, eyes narrowing when Angela finally met them. 

“I just thought of something.”

She visibly swallowed, and Fareeha grinned, slowly sauntering over. She knew the hold she had over Angela. And she loved that her alpha mate was strong enough to let her have her own way of things without feeling threatened. It made teasing her all the more fun. 

When she was close enough, Fareeha placed a hand on Angela’s chest, pushing until the woman complied and began to walk backwards. Fareeha guided her until Angela’s knees bumped the back of the chair and she took the hint to sit down. 

Reaching behind her, Fareeha undid the tie around her neck and let her bikini drop to the floor. She stood in just her skimpy bottoms now and watched Angela’s roam over her. Blue eyes had darkened near to the shade of the storm outside. Her cheeks were flushed pink, breaths struggling to even out. 

She took a step forward, stopping when Angela’s hands reached out to meet her. “No touching yet. Let me do this for you.”

A small growl rumbled in Angela’s chest, hands shaking as she complied with Fareeha’s request. She slid her arms behind the chair and laced her fingers. Fareeha could smell her alpha now as Angela’s arousal grew. Sweet and familiar, she took a deep breath and let it thread through her veins. 

Listening to some internal song, Fareeha let her hips move. She wasn’t the best dancer, but she had enough rhythm to make her body do what she wanted. If nothing else, it got the attention of her mate. Angela’s mouth had fallen open slightly in her daze, eyes clouded in lust as she watched her dance. Fareeha could see her shoulders quaking, resisting the urge to take. 

She rewarded Angela’s restraint by stepping closer. Hands on the back of the chair, she leaned forward and moved her chest. Her nipple brushed across Angela’s bottom lip, felt the wet, hot breath there, and she shuddered. Angela licked her lips, tongue just missing the nipple, and she whimpered at the missed opportunity. 

Fareeha turned and slid her ass up Angela’s thighs and to her crotch. Each time, she felt the hard bulge of Angela’s cock straining through her shorts. She let out a soft moan on the third time, willpower fading as she turned back and sat down in Angela’s lap.

Angela grunted, head dipping back as Fareeha ground on her cock. Her hips moved with Fareeha’s, and she groaned at the feeling, her thighs already sticky with desire and dripping through the bikini bottoms.

She reached out and pulled off Angela’s shirt. To her credit, her alpha only moved her arms to take the shirt off, resuming the position behind the chair was it was off. Fareeha smirked down at her, pleased and purring. Stuck in the house, Angela had taken her bra off sometime during the day, and Fareeha ran her hands over the soft skin, fingers tweaking pink nipples to hardness. Angela moaned softly, letting her head dip back. It exposed her neck to Fareeha, who leaned down and pressed hot kisses against the column. Her lips tingled at the vibrations that came from Angela’s moans. 

Her core pulsed in want, aching and empty, and Fareeha’s willpower faded. She planted her feet on either side of the chair and rose just enough to undo the snap of Angela’s shorts. Angela lifted her head, eager, as she raised her hips enough for Fareeha to slide her shorts and underwear down. She groaned as her cock was released from its hard confines, hips jerking up into nothing. 

Fareeha tugged at the ties on either side of her hips and Angela’s froze as she watched the bikini bottoms fall away. Now bare, Fareeha dipped just low enough for the head to graze along her soaked slit. Her hands rested on Angela’s shoulders and she could feel the taut cord of muscle beneath her palms. Her alpha was shaking with want, face red and peppered in sweat. 

“I love you,” Fareeha broke the alpha from her one-track mind. She slid her hands up to cup Angela’s cheeks and pulled her in for a slow kiss. Angela whimpered into her mouth, repeating the sentiment when Fareeha pulled away. She knew that her wetness was dripping down Angela’s long shaft, teasing just that much more. 

“I want to touch you,” growled out in frustration by Angela. But still, her hands remained behind her back.

Some people would call this weak, an alpha ‘controlled’ by her omega. But Fareeha knew the truth. She knew the power Angela held inside herself. And she knew the great pains that Angela went through to keep it tempered. If she wished, Angela could take her all night long with just the whisper of a command. And any other omega that was close enough. Angela was the strongest because she could control herself. And soon, Angela would be hers.

Fareeha stopped her teasing and reached down to grip Angela’s cock. She gave it a few pumps and felt it pulse, hot, in her palm. Then she steadied and and slowly lowered herself down. Angela’s bare feet slid along the carpet, bracing as she watched the head of her cock disappear inside her mate. Fareeha’s wet, warm walls pulsed around her head she breached her, pulling her in deeper. Once inside, Fareeha put her hands back on Angela’s shoulders, using them as leverage as she slowly sunk down, taking a few inches before rising again.

She repeated the action until their thighs met and she relaxed into Angela’s lap. The cock throbbed inside of her, threatened to stretch her even more, and she moaned, pulling Angela into another kiss. Angela’s breaths were labored, chest heaving and eyes glazed as she returend Fareeha’s kiss. It was sloppy, desperate bordering on the edge of frantic.

Releasing her lips, Fareeha began to move. She began a slow, sensual grind. Angela’s cock barely withdrew from her as she swiveled her hips, but the feeling of that thick cock inside of her was something she wasn’t ready to lose just yet. She kissed her way down Angela’s cheek and across her jaw. Nipped at her ear and trailed down her neck towards the junction of her shoulder. She took a deep breath and let her alpha fill every sense.

Fareeha began to move faster, letting Angela’s cock slide halfway out before she slammed it back in, eager for the burst of fullness each time. Angela’s moans were punctured by each thrust, hips quivering beneath her. Every muscle in her body was engaged, tight and glistening with sweat. For all her strength and skills, Angela could overpower Fareeha easily. Fareeha thrust down just a bit harder at that thought, swirling her hips in a way that made Angela hiss. 

She was close to her first orgasm, hips losing their rhythm as she began to cry out. Her lips brushed against Angela’s skin with each thrust, salty and sweet and smelling of home. Her teeth itched with need. 

Angela whispered her name like a plea and Fareeha bit down.

The alpha shuddered beneath her as something snapped inside of Fareeha. Her orgasm hit but it went far deeper than that. Bone deep, running through her veins and settling in the pit of her stomach. And with that rush came a new sense. A sense of Angela. She could feel her mate’s desperation, her willpower fading, and a flooding rush of love so powerful it made her head spin. 

It was all she could do to turn her head and breathe, “Touch me,” into Angela’s ear.

Angela snapped forward, hands on Fareeha’s hips and teeth on her skin as she began a fervent pace. She leaned over a bit, giving herself more leverage to thrust. Still holding onto her shoulders, Fareeha leaned back, legs curling around the back of the chair. Her breath caught with each rough, thrust, and somewhere in the back of her mind she could feel Angela’s pleasure on top of her own. She liked pleasing Fareeha, liked seeing her at her wits end with senses overloaded. 

Even now, overcome with lust and near in pain from being deprived, Angela leaned over the long body of her mate. She caught a nipple between her lips and swirled it with her tongue before sucking softly. Fareeha writhed, back arching to somehow get more. When it became near too sensitive Angela seemed to know, leaving the nipple with a loud pop and moving to the other one. As she did, Fareeha’s clit caught the plane of Angela’s pelvis. She held on to that position, thrusting a few more times against it before she came again. She cried out, oblivious to any neighboring guests or the rain pelting the window, and let it wash over her in waves. 

Angela groaned around the nipple as Fareeha’s walls clenched even tighter. She felt her knot forming and let instinct guide her. Lifting her as if she weighed nothing, Angela turned and pressed Fareeha to the nearest wall. She cried out at the sudden coolness of the wall, but it was quickly forgotten as Angela hooked her elbows under her knees and began an even faster pace. 

Fareeha’s mouth hung open at the feeling and Angela was quick to catch it, tongue diving deep to swallow every sound. Their skin smacked wet and loud throughout the room. Fareeha’s wetness coated Angela’s thighs, more being pushed out with each pump. She tore from Angela’s mouth to bury her head in her neck and brought her nose over the fresh mating bite. Angela whimpered softly at the touch, volume increasing when Fareeha locked her lips over it again and began to suck. 

The knot formed, pressing urgently against her entrance. Angela slowed her thrusting down to a desperate grind, rubbing the knot against her tight muscles. Fareeha was so full already. But she knew this time that the knot would take. She spread her legs wider in Angela’s grasp, hips moving as best as she could to get the angle right. Their sweat soaked bodies slid easily off of each other, the heat of the room sweltering at their closeness. They were exhausted from lovemaking. But it didn’t matter. They both had one singular thought that parried back and forth between them. 

Finally, the thought became reality as the knot slid inside. They both breathed a sigh of relief, motions slowing. Angela dropped Fareeha’s legs only to pick them back up under the thighs. She hoisted Fareeha from the wall and took the few steps towards the bed. Fareeha dipped her head and watched those abs engage as Angela leaned over and deposited them both gently on the mattress. 

Angela over top of her was by far her favorite position, and she felt herself clenching in need around the knot. Angela moaned, feeling it also, and rocked her hips. She couldn’t move much with the knot, but she could slide her free hand between them to massage at Fareeha’s clit. Fareeha groaned, her body pulsing with the next rising orgasm. She locked her legs around Angela’s waist to keep her close and pulled the alpha down on top her. Lips met as she came, and she left her moan on Angela’s tongue.

The sound faded into a gasp as Angela’s knot throbbed, and a warm rush of come spilled into her insides. She cooed at the feeling, hot and thick inside of her, and let her walls milk for more. Angela shuddered over top of her, hips still canting against her. She pulled from the kiss and moved to Fareeha’s neck, nuzzling the mating bite there and pressing a kiss to it. Fareeha felt her body flutter again, pleased, and ran a finger over Angela’s new bite.

“Damn, I think it’s crooked.”

Angela snorted, burying her head in Fareeha’s neck to laugh. “Too late to change it now.”

“Yeah? You mean there’s no do overs?”

“Nope. You’re stuck with me. Literally.” Angela jogged her hips to further ruin her own terrible joke. 

Fareeha rolled her eyes and smiled as Angela lifted a bit to face her. Fareeha reached out and collected some of the sweat from her brow, wiping it across the sheets. She could sense Angela’s contentment and the omega in her gave a little purr of pride. Despite their best efforts to put biology behind them, Fareeha did always love making Angela proud of her. 

“Is this,” she touched the mark again, “why I felt like you were in my head the past few weeks? It was like you knew everything.”

“Perhaps. The bonding is supposed to bring us closer. Do you feel anything different?”

Fareeha nodded. “I can...sense you. Like right now, you’re so…

“Happy,” Angela answered for her. “And, correct me if I’m wrong, but that’s what you’re feeling, too.”

Fareeha beamed and leaned up press an answering kiss to Angela’s lips. They parted at her touch, slow and sweet but passionate enough to make Angela work her hips again. Already so full, Fareeha whimpered at the feeling, even as she moved her hips with Angela’s. It was far slower this time, the both of them savoring the feel of each other and these newfound sensations. Fareeha couldn’t imagine being any closer to Angela, but she wanted it all the same, found her hips searching to get just that much deeper. Angela’s weight was on top of her, tongue in her mouth, purr in her throat, and scent in her veins. 

She came quietly, body shuddering as she clung to Angela’s back. She was rewarded with another pulse from Angela, the both of them rocking together, too lost in the moment to stop. When Fareeha finally did, only one word came to mind.

“Yours.”

Angela smiled down at her and brushed the hair from Fareeha’s slowly closing eyes. “Yours.”

It wasn’t like she planned it, Fareeha thought as she let exhaustion take her. But it was perfect all the same. 


End file.
